Damnatio memoriae
by Emile Brojen
Summary: Kagome, junto con su amiga y compañera Sango, además de su hermano Kohaku, viajan a Egipto para vacacionar. Tras una salida a un centro nocturno de la capital tienen un percance con una mujer que era perseguida por la policía, la cual les arroja un pequeño collar mientras grita para después huir. Cuando iban huir de allí vieron que las cosas habían cambiado.


**AVISO: Todos los personajes del manga y anime "Inuyasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivas empresas distribuyentes (la editorial, el estudio de animación, etc.), yo sólo los uso con fines recreativos**

 **I**

 _Fue en el comienzo de todo, antes de que el Hombre perfeccionase sus artes, que Neftis pecó. En su pena y deshonra buscó el cumplimiento de sus deseos a través del que robaba su aliento. Dueña de las sombras cual era ella, mutó como la forma de su hermana mayor y, embelesando la conciencia del señor de la Tierra, su otro hermano, yació junto a él esa noche._

 _Y en esas entrañas que creyó secas e inertes se gestaron dos vidas tras aquella vez, y crecieron hasta querer conocer el mundo. Aterrada por ello, la diosa de las Sombras parió dolorosamente: uno, quien sería el gemelo mayor, nació en la obscuridad, bajo el yugo de una luna a medias. El otro, el gemelo menor, venció su camino medio día después, bajo el sol inclemente. Temerosa por las repercusiones contra ella dejó a ambos niños abandonados._

 _Fue Isis, la que había sido usurpada meses atrás, quien encontró a los infantes. Primero al olvidado en las orillas del Nilo, a quien llamó Anubis; después, y con el aspecto de un chacal completo, al menor, quien devoraba las entrañas de algún viajero que agonizaba en las garras del desierto. Abrumada ante tal escena Isis aceptó la naturaleza del gemelo menor, y lo llamó Sessham-heh, el devorador de millones._

 _Supo con premura que aquellos hermanos eran fruto de Osiris, mas no se enfadó por el engaño pues Toth había ido donde ella para informarle lo acontecido, apenado por no informar en el momento justo en que pasaron las cosas, apenas supo que los hijos ilegítimos de Osiris habían sido hallados._

 _Isis cuidó de ellos cual si fueran propios, y nunca maldijo a su hermana menor. Entendió su miseria, internamente la perdonó._

 _Osiris aceptó a sus hijos ante el panteón completo de dioses, y se le otorgó el derecho de darles deberes. Y así hizo. Dio al mayor la labor de guiar a los muertos hacia el juzgado del Duat, y al menor, dada su naturaleza brutal, le dio la labor de devorar a los corruptos, a los impuros de corazón que no merecían la eternidad._

 _Tres centenares de soles pasaron y Seth, esposo de Neftis, pecó contra su hermano Osiris. Destrozó su cuerpo en 14 pedazos que esparció por el Alto y Bajo Kémet, y se proclamó en el trono que arrebató. Llena de odio, Neftis ayudó a Isis a reunir los fragmentos de Osiris y fue su hijo mayor, Anubis, quien unió su cuerpo y lo preservó. Y resucitó el señor de la Tierra, y yació con su mujer, engendrando a Horus, el halcón que vengó a su padre, y en la venganza perdió el ojo derecho, ojo representante de la victoria del bien sobre el mal, y fue entonces el Dios Rey. Destronó a su tío Seth, exiliándole a las sabanas áridas de las que nunca debió salir. Osiris, vuelto en vida, se volvió Rey del Duat, y dio a Anubis una tarea más: la de embalsamar los cuerpos para garantizar su siguiente vida._

 _Pero Seth, deseoso de arrebatar gloria a su hermano y sobrinos, creó demonios que corrompieran y devoraran las almas de los mortales._

 _Poco a poco se diezmaron los muertos que llegaban frente al tribunal del Inframundo, y Ra cuestionó los deberes de Osiris y su descendencia. Preocupado por la pérdida de la creación amada del dios Sol, decidió crear un ser protector._

 _Andaba el señor de los muertos atravesando el oasis de Bahariya, cuando vio una cría abandonada. Una cría de chacal, desprovisto del seno materno por haber nacido inadaptado a las arenas amarillas. Era un animalillo de pelo incoloro, más claro que la plata. Luchaba por sobrevivir._

 _Lleno de lástima lo tomó, lo fusionó con su esencia y de él creó una semilla, semilla que dio a Isis._

 _"Esta es mi semilla, venida de mi naturaleza, es por tanto una semilla divina. De ella emergerá mi cuarto hijo. Guardián de los hijos de Ra. Dale tu aliento para que se impregne del alma que tenemos nosotros, y busca el vientre de una mujer noble para que crezca y venga al mundo, para que guarde en su ser a un alma humana también, así nacerá entre los hombres, habitará con ellos y velará su mundo desde su plano. Mitad hombre, mitad dios."_

 _Y así sucedió. Isis tomó la semilla en su seno y la guió al palacio de Menfis. Apareció ante la hija mayor del faraón, Isaris. Le habló de las palabras que Osiris exclamó y de la que fuera su voluntad. La princesa, temerosa y honrada, pidió a dos escribanos relataran tal momento. E Isis sembró la semilla en la princesa, y en su ser se encarnó, y quedó escrito así._

 _Sus padres, el faraón y la reina, mandaron construir un santuario para su futuro nieto en cuanto supieron lo acontecido._

 _9 ciclos lunares pasaron, y cuando el astro yacía en su totalidad fue oculto por un velo negro. En ese momento vio el mundo por primera vez el semidiós, y por orden de su progenitor recibió el nombre de Inutsekh, el guardián eterno._

 _-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

̶ Sango ¿ya tienes todo listo?

̶ Algo así ¿puedes venir a mi casa saliendo de clases?

Aceptó. Colgó el móvil y terminó su desayuno para partir a sus clases, el último día de ese ciclo escolar, al menos para ellas. Un año entero trabajaron más de la cuenta para quedar exentas de finales con el fin de adelantar su fin de curso 3 semanas antes de lo que era oficialmente. Sus profesores no tuvieron empacho ante tal idea.

Y tal cual lo planearon ese viernes era el último de la preparatoria. Mes y medio tenían para disfrutar antes de entrar a la universidad, por lo que irían a un viaje que planearon por dos años.

Sango tenía una única tía, Karen, quien se había mudado a El Cairo junto con su esposo, un egipcio acomodado. Las muchachas trabajaron y ahorraron para ir a visitarla, valiéndose de que Karen les daría el hospedaje el tiempo que ellas planearan estar allá.

̶ Será como estar en un hostal de buena monta. Por las fotos que mandan se ve que su casa es amplia y bonita ̶ le comentó tras salir de sus clases, mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa ̶ a todo esto, sigo sin creer que no tuviste problemas con tu familia para que te dejaran ir.

̶ El único difícil fue mi abuelo, es anticuado. Mi madre lo tomó bastante bien, ella es muy despreocupada a decir verdad ̶ rió bajito ̶ por cierto ¿qué te faltaba arreglar?

̶ La maleta, digamos que no cabe casi nada de lo que llevaré, ¿será que necesito otra?

Kagome le dedicó una mirada de hastío. Presentía que el problema no era la maleta.

Llegaron a casa de Sango; tras dejar los zapatos en la sala pasaron a la cocina por bocadillos, donde Kohaku estaba picando la comida.

̶ Toma un plato, no seas sucio.

̶ No voy a ensuciar nada ̶ miró a la visita ̶ ah, hola Kagome ¿vas a ayudar a mi hermana?

̶ Hola, y sí, para dejar todo listo. ¿Tú ya tienes todo en orden?

̶ De maravilla, aunque… ̶ ahogó una risotada ̶ espera que veas la sorpresa de mi hermana.

̶ ¿No tienes algo mejor qué hacer? ̶ lo fulminó con la mirada para luego llevar a su amiga a la planta alta.

Apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación se asomó un monstruo amorfo sobre la cama. Kagome se llevó una mala sorpresa. Una gran montaña de ropa dispersa abarcaba casi la totalidad del colchón, sólo por un borde era visible un pequeño tramo de la maleta aplastada bajo las prendas, por no mencionar las variadas mochilas llenas de otras cosas.

̶ Sango, el problema no es la maleta ̶ murmuró ̶ pasa que llevas muchas cosas, esto ni de broma pasa en el aeropuerto, además si quieres comprar cosas allá jamás van a caber y no podrás traerlas.

̶ No lo había visto de ese modo…

Y así su buena amiga botó a un lado lo innecesario sólo para guardar lo que a su juicio era requerido e su viaje. Organizó tan rápido como pudo y de la mejor forma posible, logrando por fin una maleta mucho más ligera y ordenada. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al terminar, a lo que la castaña agradeció entre risitas.

̶ Te ves muy emocionada, andas igual que mi hermano.

̶ Es lo normal, supongo ̶ se sonrojó levemente ̶ jamás he salido del país, claro que me emociona.

Sango sonrió y le palmeó el hombro. Decidió terminar de limpiar ella sola para que así Kagome pudiera ir a descansar pues debían estar en el aeropuerto media hora antes de su vuelo. La acompañó a la entrada para despedirla, tenía varias cosas más por hacer.

La chica se fue caminando a su casa, casi corriendo en un esfuerzo de gastar la energía que le generaba la emoción, pensó que si se agotaba podría dormir plácidamente.

Nada más falso como eso: dieron las 3 am y era incapaz de cerrar los ojos por más de 5 minutos, rodando constantemente de un lado a otro de la cama. Harta de esa situación se liberó de las cobijas, bajó a la cocina e hirvió agua para prepararse algún té, de lo que fuera. Dejó la infusión tapada, en espera de que estuviera lista.

̶ Debes estar ansiosa.

̶ ¡Ah! ̶ poco faltó para que cayera del banquillo ̶ abuelo, casi me da un infarto.

̶ Eso te pasa por rodearte de malos espíritus.

̶ ¿Qué? No entiendo la relación de una cosa con otra.

̶ Como sea, si no descansas ahora no te despertarás a tiempo.

̶ Lo sé, abuelo. Pero no puedo descansar, ansío porque sea mañana.

̶ Pero si ya es mañana, más bien esperas que llegue la hora de irte-metió al horno de microondas un par al vapor congelado.

̶ Bueno, eso.

̶ Si permaneces despierta la espera la sentirás más larga.

̶ Lo sé abuelo.

̶ Y si no descansas andarás somnolienta cuando llegues y podría pasarte algo.

̶ Lo sé abuelo.

̶ ¿Pues qué esperas para ir a dormir? ̶ la miró feo.

La pobre suspiró fuertemente, a veces sentía que su abuelo ya estaba en plena senectud y que el fastidiar al prójimo era como un deporte nacional para él. Destapó su taza de té y comenzó a beberlo lentamente, disfrutando del calor que recorría su interior.

̶ Conociéndote no creo que eso baste ̶ sacó su pan del horno ̶ tengo pastillas contra el insomnio, puedo darte una. Te la llevo a tu habitación.

El anciano se fue mientras comía su pan, Kagome sólo pudo reír para sus adentros. Volvió a su cama, viendo una pequeña pastilla en su mesita de noche. La ingirió con premura y se recostó a espera de su efecto. Desvió la vista hacia la parte superior de su ventana, en busca de la luna.

Jamás la encontró, sin embargo sus ojos quedaron en la misma posición con una vana esperanza. Nunca notó el momento en que la negrura la rodeó.

Tan buen trabajo hizo el fármaco que, en vista del fracaso obtenido por el despertador, su madre tuvo que arremeter contra ella.

̶ ¡Kagome! Ya es tarde ̶ gritaba la mujer sin dejar de agitar a su hija ̶ ya son las 9.

Bastó esa última frase para despabilarse por completo. La chica se paró de golpe para alistarse tan rápido como pudiera. Se vio forzada a cepillarse los dientes mientras se duchaba a la vez.

Su mamá le pasaba la secadora por el pelo mientras ella terminaba de guardar un par de cosas.

̶ Ya te dejé listo el desayuno.

̶ Gracias mamá, pero ya me voy. Compro algo en el aeropuerto.

̶ Pero si hemos conseguido que estés a tiempo.

̶ Pero debo estar media hora antes, seguramente Sango no tarda en llegar allá.

Tomó la maleta y la mochila extra y se detuvo a colocarse los zapatos, al salir vio a su abuelo y hermano, quienes ya le habían alistado un taxi. Se despidió efusivamente de los tres, asegurando que apenas llegara a su destino se pondría en contacto.

Llegó a tiempo al aeropuerto, Sango y su hermano ya la esperaban en la terminal; hicieron los últimos arreglos y abordaron. Kagome echó un último vistazo a su tierra natal, pese a que estaría fuera poco tiempo una cierta nostalgia la embargaba de saber que su familia se quedaba allí, a espera de que volviera. Deseaba ver el azul del cielo al despegar, apreciar la cercanía de las nubes…deseaba. Su fantasía se esfumó cuando una señora bonachona y regordeta se sentó en el asiento contiguo a la ventana, impidiéndole ver casi todo. Se cruzó de brazos con más molestia que resignación, maldiciendo internamente por el asiento que le tocó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

̶ Oye muchacha, despierta.

Abrió los ojos débilmente y miró hacia la dirección de la cual provenía la voz. Un rostro redondo y enrojecido la observaba de cerca.

̶ Ya aterrizamos, si no me dejas pasar caminaré por sobre de ti.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ exclamó apenas se paró de golpe. Dejó que la mujer pasara mientras asimilaba todo ̶ ¿ya llegamos de verdad?

̶ Ya. Sí que te dormiste ̶ se burló su amiga al acercarse ̶ Vamos.

Tras bajar del avión le costaba creer que en verdad hubiesen llegado, tenía la incómoda idea de que ni siquiera habían despegado en primer lugar. La idea se intensificaba al no ver mayor diferencia en el aeropuerto. Eso se acabó al asomarse por los ventanales: una ciudad sumida en la noche, destellante por su luz artificial.

̶ ¿Es de noche?

̶ Son las 4 am en realidad ̶ bostezó ̶ creo que tomaré una siesta al llegar a la casa.

̶ Ah… ̶ se limitó a seguirlos, aún abrumada.

̶ No debiste dormir en el avión ̶ intervino Kohaku ̶ sigue siendo sábado, volverá a amanecer.

La pobre maldijo internamente mientras salían del aeropuerto. Una mujer de pelo corto y recto, acompañada por un tipo barbado los recibieron. Sango Presentó a su amiga con sus familiares para después subir a la camioneta del matrimonio. Solo hasta ese momento Kagome empezó a asimilar el hecho de que habían llegado a Egipto.

En su interior gritó de emoción mientras atravesaban la capital.


End file.
